Canada Goose
The 'Canada Goose (''Branta canadensis) 'is a large bird in the ''Anatidae family. Description This bird measures about 75 to 110 cm and has an average weight of about 6 kg. Its wingspan can reach 180 cm. Most of its body is grey-brown, darker on the upperparts, while its belly and rump are white, and its neck and head are black. The white chinstrap and cheeks make this species easily recognizable. Both the beak and the feet are black. Males are generally larger and heavier than females. The only species that could possibly be mistaken for a Canada Goose is the Cackling Goose (Branta hutchinsii), another North American goose that is, however, significantly smaller. Habits Gregarious most of the year; couples break out from the flock in Spring, during breeding season. Feeding A primarily herbivorous bird, the Canada Goose eats seeds, leaves, grass and roots, as well as the occasional invertebrate or small water vertebrate. Geese eat a lot in the days prior to migration, in order to store enough fat for the long journey. Nesting and Breeding Canada Geese breed once a year. In Spring, couples of Canada Geese find a usually elevated location near water, where they build their nests with straw, dried moss and twigs and line it with feathers. The couple is highly territorial and will attack any animals that ventures too close to their nesting area. The female lays 2 to 8 whitish eggs, which are then incubated for about a month. https://www.allaboutbirds.org/guide/Canada_Goose/lifehistory The goslings are able to see, walk and swim 24 hours after hatching. They are initially covered in a yellowish down, and they learn to fly at 2 or 3 months of age. They remain with their parents for the first year of their life, and follow them on their first migration before forming their own flock with other young geese. Migration Migration usually occurs in September and October. Canada Geese need to migrate South because during Winter their breeding habitats become too cold and the lakes freeze, which makes it hard for them to find food. They usually return to the same place every year. They tipically fly in V-formation while journeying. Feral birds that live in urban parks prefer to stay there all year round. https://forum.americanexpedition.us/canada-goose-information-facts-photos-and-artwork Distribution and Habitat The Canada Goose lives in virtually every kind of wetland in Canada and the Northern United States, with the exception of the high Arctic. Both wild and feral geese can be seen in parks and lawns. Its wintering habitats are agricultural areas in Southern Canada, the United States or even Northern Mexico depending on the harshness of the winter. https://www.canadiangeographic.ca/article/animal-facts-canada-goose The Canada Goose is an occasional vagrant to Northern Europe. Domesticated and feral birds are present all over the world. Population and Status The Canada Goose is considered a Least Concern species on the IUCN Red List.https://www.iucnredlist.org/species/22679935/131909406 Its population is growing, and currently counts from 3-4 million to 8 million individuals.https://birdsna.org/Species-Account/bna/species/cangoo/introduction The typical lifespan for this bird is 10 to 20 years in nature, while individuals in captivity may live up to 30 or even 40 years. Predators Being a large, heavy bird, the Canada Goose has few natural predators, including various species of canidae, some felines, bears and large birds of prey. References Category:Aves Category:Birds Category:Bird Species Category:Anseriformes Category:Anatidae Category:Birds of North America Category:Birds of the United States Category:Birds of Canada